A Vain Rescue
by Emi1988
Summary: PercyOliver AU. Percy is not who he is thought to be and because of that his homelife is far from perfect. Oliver, having already found out about it, tries to help him through it, but it seems to be in vain. Can he find a way to spare his angel the pain?


Summary: Percy/Oliver AU. Percy is not who he is thought to be and because of that his homelife is far from perfect. Oliver, having already found out about it, tries to help him through it, but it seems to be in vain. Can he find a way to spare his angel the pain?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, this would actually be a book and a movie, I would be rich as hell, and you would not be seeing this on got it?

How long Percy? How long have you suffered like this under the roof of your own home, at the hands of your own family? How many years have you spent working your fingers to the bone with yard work and house work like a maid, only to never get the surfaces clean enough for your father's approval and be beaten and starved as punishment for it? You've become accustomed to being treated this way for so long, so god damn long, that even now that you are staying with me, here at Hogwarts, you are still following the old habits out of fear.

Every time I look into your blue eyes, all I see are frightened, lost orbs that watch the world around them warily, searching for any sign of your abuser. Every time I try to get you to eat, you shy away from the meal, unaccustomed to being allowed to let anything more than a small piece of bread be consumed by your hungry body. I try to caress your cheek and you flinch at the contact, expecting my hand to strike you like your father's has so many times before. My poor angel, why is this happening to you?

Some times, when we sleep beside each other in the same bed, I can feel the scars that mar your back from the chain your father used to hit you with at home and when I hold you close to me, I could swear I'm holding a corpse, you body's so thin and bony. The robes you wear are the cheapest your parents could find, they are summer robes, and so when the winter comes around with its ice and snow, you are never prepared and end up shivering away what little energy to have. Last year, you couldn't even take notes in McGonagall's class your hands were shaking so horribly and it took all I had not to try and warm them right there in front of our classmates. I swear you nearly froze to death that winter. You didn't want our relationship exposed and you still don't. You're afraid your parents will find out and the punishments will get worse.

Right now, you're scrubbing the bathtub in our bathroom in some old clothes you found, the chemicals not only smelling bad but gnawing away at your already skeletal hands as you work. You're muttering to yourself, whispering something that I can't quite catch, but with each phrase that escapes you try to scrub harder to get the tub cleaner. I sigh and walk into the room, then, after wetting the nearest facecloth, make my way over to your kneeling form to try and wash the chemical from your hands before it melts clean through your skin. You jump at the feeling of my body against your back, but you stop cleaning, letting me do what I wish with your hands. It saddens me how jumpy you are.

"Sh, it's alright Percy," I say in your ear as I finish getting the acidic chemical from your hands and then proceed to put an ointment on it. Oh gees, your skin was nearly eaten clean through to your bones. You were suffering horribly and yet you didn't even gasp at the pain. Why? "It's okay I'm not here to hurt you, love, I was just worried and it seems rightfully so. Do your hands hurt?"

I can feel you nod and kiss your soft red curls before summoning the bandages and wrapping your thin hands in them. They are trembling also, probably from the trauma to the nerves, and I keep wishing that I could make them stop. I'm scared of losing you to this fear that's eating away at your soul Percy and I want so desperately to make it stop, but I can't, I just can't.

Gently I help you up and you turn to snuggle into my chest and bury your nose against my neck. You're shivering again, you poor thing. I wrap my arms around you tightly and rub you back and arms to hopefully create some heat for you. "Come sit by the fire." I tell you, leading you towards our couch, where a blanket is waiting. "You're frozen to you bone."

You walk with me to the couch and wait for me to sit down before taking a seat beside me and allowing the thick blanket to wrap around us both. A sigh escapes you , a sigh of contentment and you snuggle against me again like a child with his favorite teddy bear. Your hand hangs onto my wool turtleneck and my arm wraps around you as I smile down at you like a father would his son, or, in my case, a loving husband would his wife. I'm hoping those wounds I wrapped up will heal fast enough so the teachers don't notice anything.

"Oliver?" you say suddenly, somewhat sleepily, but don't move otherwise. "What do you see in me that makes you so much nicer than my parents?" I blink at your question, one that I never saw coming and tried to think of a simple answer to the question. The only way I found out about the way you were being treated at home was because your brothers told me in a desperate attempt to save you from what they knew was inhumane treatment. They never retaliated because they were afraid of being treated the same way.

Eventually I say "Unlike your mum and dad, I see a beautiful young man with wonderful potential, who can do anything he sets his mind to." as I rest my cheek on your head and rub your arm soothingly. "Especially the first part. Its very hard to keep my hands to myself in public when you're walking around in those sexy robes and seem to beg me to come over there and claim you that instant."

You blush at my words a bit, knowing I am joking, but it is a cruel joke to make. Sometimes, your father, when he thought no one else was around, would let some perverted fellow employees from the ministry have their way with you in that small closet you lived in. I look nothing like the men who raped you, so you don't mind my joking about it, and you also know that telling people about us and getting them to back off is what I mean by claiming you. It took you a while to understand what I meant but when you finally understood it, you laughed about it right along with me. You have such a wonderful laugh.

My touch is soothing enough that it gets you to fall asleep against me and I shift us both carefully so that I am laying down on the couch and you are using my chest as a pillow. I'm still not very tired yet so I play with your curls while you pick your legs up and unknowingly intertwine them with mine. I smile and close my eyes enjoying the moment since I don't know how many more I have left with you.

That's when a soft knock comes from the door and I quietly tell whoever it is to come in. It is the twins and upon seeing the way the pair of us are sleeping, smile maliciously. I press a finger to my lips to tell them to hush, both now and later and motion for them to shut the door and take a seat. They do as I ask.

"So, what's up?" I ask normally, knowing you are in such a deep sleep against me that only a sudden touch to your skin will wake you. Thank God. "I'm assuming you're here for a reason."

"Yes, well," Fred started as George began chuckling quietly. "We wanted to see how Percy was doing since winter is here and mum and dad don't ever get him warm enough robes as they do for us, but we can see he's plenty warm at least in the dorm."

The two started laughing and I glared at them, but said nothing. My fingers continued to play with your hair and you just kept sleeping soundly. In the back of my mind, I was glad for it. It was so rare that you actually slept well at night that I was beginning to think I had imagined those few times you did. Nightmares seem to love haunting you and it was because of them that we started sharing a bed, especially now that we share a single dorm room with just us.

"So," George asked after finally letting his laughter die down a bit. "When are you two going to come out with it, if not tie the knot? I know how much Percy hates secrets and from what I see it looks like you two have been coupling for quite a while."

"Oh shut up." I snapped at him. "He's the one who doesn't want any body to know. He's scared that things at home would get worse and judging from the way he is now, I seriously doubt he'd last very long if they did." Unconsciously my hand stopped and rested in your hair.

The twins looked at each other with solemn faces, as if contemplating something then looked to me. I frowned. They were never solemn without a reason."What?"

"Well, we haven't told you _why _dad treats Percy this way did we?" Fred said quietly, fidgeting in his seat as George looked away from me to the floor. Oh this was going to be good. I motioned with one hand that was resting off the couch to go ahead.

"You see, Percy's not our full brother, he's only half."

I stared at the two. What? You aren't a real Weasley? It's true you don't look like them, your hair is darker, your eyes are blue not dark and you're built to carry text books, not play sports, but still. I thought those things were side effects of being the middle son…

"Mum was raped by the Dark Lord himself supposedly way back in the day."

"So, you see, Dad sees Percy as part evil…"

"…and so treats him like the bastard who sired him."

I looked down at you as you continued to sleep soundly. Oh, so that's it. Apparently, your dad forgot that its not who helped a boy exist but rather who raises him that makes him who he is. You shift a little, muttering something, and then go back to sleep. No wonder you were so messed up when you first came here.

"When George and I found out, we thought dad was drunk or something."

"But then we saw Percy talking to snakes out in the yard, trying to get them to help him de-gnome the place."

"Oh boy we at first were scared…"

"…but then Fred and I figured out that Percy was just the same as he always was and so continued to act the way we normally did."

I looked at them both seriously. It was nice knowing that despite knowing you weren't their full brother they still accepted you, but what about the others? Bill and Charlie, Ron and Ginny? Did they even know? And of course, because of the heritage of your real father, you can talk to snakes easily, making you very much like my seeker was last year, though I doubt your family thought he was the Heir of Salazar but rather you were the one killing everyone.

Your two younger brothers watched you sleep for a moment before one said "We only found out how dad was treating him because we accidentally walked in on it once. We were never caught, dad was having too much fun but still…"

"…no one, not even _Malfloy _deserves to be treated like that."

"Well, you guys have nothing to worry about." I told them and brought my other arm up to hold you tightly. "I'm going to take good care of him from now on."

I guess my hand must have accidentally brushed your face because you wake up and stare at me for a second. "Oh, hey there Ol." You say and move to lay back down, only to see your brothers there too. You jump off of me, terrified, using your chemically eaten hands and renewing the pain from earlier, making you cry out. You even collapse in a ball right there beside the couch, sobbing uncontrollably, saying it was all over now. Great, you probably think Fred and George are going to tell your father.

I get up and kneel beside you, gathering you in my arms and rocking you back and forth as you weep into my shirt. I hate seeing you like this, terrified out of your mind. I wish I could just make it all stop. Fred and George walk over and try to help me sooth you, waiting for you to calm down enough before explaining everything. It must be a shock to them to see you like this compared to the way you normally act outside this room.

It took us ten minutes to get you relaxed enough to sit back on the couch again and even when you do, you still looked scared. I let you sit on my lap and hold you, giving you reassurance as your brothers sit next to us. You're shaking again, my angel.

"Look Percy, neither Fred nor I are going to tell dad about you and Ol."

"Yes, what you two do is your business and no one else's."

"We came up here because we were worried about how you were doing since its winter and all, only to find you curled up with Oliver."

"Which isn't a bad thing, just a bit surprising is all."

"All we want is for you to be happy, big brother, nothing more, nothing less."

You looked between the two as they traded off sentences and you begin to relax a bit more the more they talk. I can tell that you are less afraid and that you trust them a bit more now than before. One of your bandaged hands even comes up to rest against mine to say wordlessly you are alright.

"T-Thank you." you say to them gratefully. "I really don't know how to thank your kindness."

George, who is sitting to my left, waves his hand in dismissal. "We're brothers. That's what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah," agrees Fred, to my right. "After all, we're going to help you run away from home at the end of this year with Ol over here so you don't have to deal with Dad ever again."

We both stare at Fred. WHAT! Me and you, running away together? Oh bloody Hell, what a brilliant idea!

"I have an idea." I speak up and say. "How about we become muggles? I could work as a waiter or something and Percy here, well, since he's good with numbers, can probably do something with bookkeeping. Our Hogwarts diplomas count as high school diplomas there too right?"

Fred nodded. "Precisely!"

You shift in my lap a bit and think the idea over. "Yes, that is a good plan." You say quietly and after a moment get up. I let you go and watch you pace the room. "I could get a teacher's certificate in no time and become a math or music teacher while Oliver works as a waiter. I believe I have enough saved up in my own personal hiding spot to pay for those few years in college."

"And you could always apply for financial aid and scholarships." I interject, to which you nod. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Wonderful!" Both twins exclaim at once and bring both of us close together with them as they explain their plan….

Its been three years since we escaped the Wizarding world and with it your abuser and rapists that haunted you for so long. Yet, despite all the time that's passed, you still haven't completely recovered from the trauma that you've lived for seventeen long years. It's understandable, some people never recover a psychiatrist friend of mine told me, but sometimes I wish I could just erase your memories and start anew with you, teach you myself about love and friendship and family like you should have learned it. However, that would take years to do and it seems that although memories still haunt you, you are recovering from them more quickly than you did in school.

You now teach at a local High School as a choir director, having been able to finish your degree so quickly because of your vast intelligence that allowed you to advance almost too quickly for the school's liking. The students love you, your kindness and understanding is something they don't find in other teachers, yet you work them hard enough to get the perfection of the music written in front of you coaxed out of their souls and into the audience. I've been to one of your concerts and was amazed. You certainly have a gift for music and children love.

I work as a soccer player and coach for one of the minor leagues here. I'm a goal keeper, which isn't that much different from a Quidditch Keeper actually, and have a pretty good record of I do say so myself. I make good money, you don't have to work, but you do anyway to keep yourself out of the house, to keep the memories from assaulting you. Besides, you love the children you work with almost as much as you do me, or so you've said and you don't mind staying with them.

Speaking of which, I'm glad to notice that you've finally gained back the weight years of starvation has stolen from you and your eyes no longer hold the fear they once did. You still flinch when you're touched, but it's only at sudden contacts and you take precautions to ensure the scars on your back remain hidden at all times as they should. Insults will bring back memories but you somehow manage to keep them at bay until your get home and you always take your time cooking and cleaning when you get home so you can enjoy it rather than thinking of it as slave labor. Life has become so much easier for you now.

But, still, although life has become easier for you, it's not completely relaxed. You still feel the sting of rough hands slapping you across your face sometimes when you turn down someone's request for a date, telling them you're already taken. Once in a while, a larger male co-worker will corner you and try to take advantage of you and you usually become so shaken up you rarely put up a fight, but you cry out anyway and that usually gets someone in to save you in time. They are fired within a few days and you come home with a haunted look in your eyes, almost like you've regressed. Those times scare me more than any other.

Your brothers come to visit us secretly sometimes, to check on us and make sure we're alright, especially you, since we've had to start a new life from scratch. They're amazed you've come back so far Percy, although you still have a long way to go. Your mother and father have no clue where you are and they never will if I have any say in the matter.

What gets even better is that as each day goes by and you become more of the person you should have been all along, I fall even more in love with you, as if that was even possible. I'm going to propose to you tonight, my angel, ask you to share your life with me for all eternity, and I'm praying you'll join me. We still haven't slept together in _that _way, you're still scared about the very idea of sex, but I don't mind. Just holding you at night is enough and I get the feeling that when you are ready, it'll be just heavenly beyond description. I'll show you the difference between what those monsters did to you and making love.

Right now though, it's almost seven o'clock and I'm making dinner s it'll be ready for you when you come home, which should be any minute. I know you like to stay late to help the kids but you always make sure you're home by seven thirty at the latest so you can spend some time with me too. To be honest, I'm glad for this habit. It makes it so that the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I wake up to in the morning is your smiling face.

I've already set up the candles for the dinner and there is a bottle of your favorite red wine waiting for us in the cooler. I've set up the good dishware and utensils for tonight and I've even got a bit of your favorite incense and soft violin music playing in the back ground. Tonight is going to be perfect, it has to be. Nothing less will work for the night when I ask you to be mine forever.

The turkey is almost done and the mashed potatoes are waiting patiently in their dish to be served, along with the peas and the cranberry sauce. I rub my hands in delight. Almost ready!

That's when I hear a knock at the door and I take off the apron I'm wearing to go answer it. I'm expecting it to be you, my angel and my heart freezes when it's not. It's a police officer. Oh God…

"Are you Oliver Wood?" The man asks me kindly, as if I were a child. I nod dumbly and feel my knees begin to shake. This can't be good. It just can't. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour but, may I come in?"

I step aside and let the man in, allow him to take a seat on our couch even. I can feel my heart thundering in my chest and tears come to my eyes. What happened to you my love?

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, Mr. Wood." The officer says as he spies the table I've set up for our dinner. "I really am but I must say this as a part of my job. You may want to take a seat for this."

I find a chair and watch as the policeman pulls out a small note pad from his pocket. "At 1250 this afternoon, twenty students at the local high school pulled out guns from their school bags and held the whole campus hostage. They said that they wanted any and all gay students and teachers to step out of the school and into the courtyard with their hands up. Your, I guess you would call him spouse, walked out as they had demanded along with thirty other persons. Police tried to negotiate with them but with every failed comprise another gay student or teacher was shot. By 1830 all were shot dead."

I can't hold back the tears any more, but neither can I scream at the pain my soul was feeling. You are gone Percy, stolen from me by these uncaring, heartless children who probably saw you as no more than scum beneath their feet. I can almost see the fear in your eyes as you stood in front of the school, your hands behind your head, as you knelt in the grass, awaiting the final blow. God, why did this have to be the way you were taken from me?

The police officer seems to sense my pain, my shock, and reaches a hand out to my shoulder to comfort me. I don't knock it away, I don't have the strength. I'm still reeling from what he has just told me.

"Your spouse was a strong man, he died with dignity. He refused to break down unlike some of the others and stood proud until the very end. He felt no pain as he died either. It was a clean hit and he was gone. Some of the others, however, were not quite as fortunate."

"At least I have that much to comfort me." I say coldly and stand, going to retrieve my wand from my coat pocket. I don't care if this man is a muggle and sees me perform magic, I really don't. "He suffered horrible abuse and rape for seventeen years, at least he died painlessly."

"Hey there kid," He says to me as he watches me pull out the piece of wood and aim it at my head. "What do you think you're doing? You can't kill yourself with a stick."

"Silly muggle," I tell him, my tears falling faster. "You know nothing." I whisper the magic words of the killing curse and with a flash of green light, I know nothing more.

!Okay so how was that? Pretty good huh? Sorry for the double death at the end but I love it when stories end like that. As for not warning you ahead of time about it, that would ruin the fun wouldn't it? Anyway, I am working on my other two stories too, I just felt the urge to write this one to get rid of the horrible writers block, but alas it seems to have been in vain! Back to this story, I really liked it but I know it's not perfect so... REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
